A wide variety of holsters for carrying a handgun or other article at one's waistband are readily available and in common use. These include outside-the-waistband (“OWB”) holsters or sleeves having one or more passageways through which a belt is threaded to support the holster and article within the holster. Other types of holsters, which provide concealment of the handgun or other article, are known which are positioned inside-the-waistband (“IWB”) and include one or more attachment clips to suspend the holster along the waistband and/or belt.
There are other “holsters” and moveable pockets known which secure items inside an article of clothing or accessory article, such as a purse, briefcase, backpack, or book bag. The holsters designed to be worn on the user's waistband or belt, are not readily usable in or attachable to an article or pack.